Kneejerk reaction is mandatory
by elever
Summary: Raistlin receives the Curse; drabble


**Title**: Knee-jerk reaction is mandatory  
**Rating**: G  
**Pairing:** -  
**A/N****: **Written for the Prompt Meme

* * *

"How are your eyes?" Antimodes was kneeling before him, holding one of his eyelids open with his fingers, staring at the deformed pupil. The flicker of the lamp behind the old mage was glaring and Raistlin jerked back from the touch, eyes still too sensitive.

"I'll get used to it."

"Well, if there are any problems-" Antimodes began, as he slowly got up from his crouch, groaning as his knees made a protesting sound. Raistlin snorted and wiped his eyes with a blood-stained handkerchief.

"...apart from the obvious, ah, ..." Raistlin just stared at him, hard, unblinking and Antimodes had a sudden Déjà-Vu from the time he had first encountered the enigmatic boy. No, man. He was a man now, crippled (if not in mind), humiliated, yes, but still a man and the defiance in his eyes that had made the God's hand on Antimodes' shoulder tremble so many years ago, had transformed into something adamant and impassive.

Antimodes was not sure whether Raelanna' eyes were the right punishment to teach Raistlin Majere humility. He was not doubting Par'Salian's decision, but looking into the young mage's golden eyes now, he saw just himself, distorted, small, trapped like an insect in amber. It reminded him of Fistandantilus and it chilled him to the bones.

But then Raistlin's eyelid twitched, his mouth turning into a thin line of barely withheld horror and Antimodes felt the paralysing cold leave his body. It was a harsh curse, he knew. He could tell from the way Raistlin started to blink more frequently, the way he turned away from them, hiding half of his face behind a golden hand as if sick to the stomach. These signs of weakness (and Antimodes knew Raistlin would regard them as such) would soon vanish, once Raistlin either hardened his heart or started to feel pity and sympathy that encompassed others than himself. Antimodes hoped for the latter, for all of them.

"'Getting used to it' is not the point of this curse, Raistlin. Learn from it." Par'Salian said, stepping aside to make room for Antimodes to leave Raistlin's side. His voice was stern, but not unfeeling.

"It will certainly help me draw some... conclusions," Raistlin said caustically, letting his stare linger, forcing himself to endure the horrors that must be unfolding in front of his cursed vision to prove his point.

The silence was almost deafening and Antimodes presumed, had Par'Salian been anyone else, Raistlin would have felt how much strenght there was still left in the old man's backhand.

"Out," was all the head of the conclave said, however and with a terrible wheeze, Raistlin stood up, spine rigid with a tight grip on the Staff of Magus. His knuckles turned white as he tried to hold back his temper - or another cough.

"Master, I-"

"You should go, Raistlin. Your brother is certainly waiting for you. You will need your strength for the journey laying ahead tomorrow." Raistlin froze at the mention of his brother and Antimodes bit his tongue.

"As you wish. Good day. Master Antimodes. Master Par'Salian." The door behind him closed with the sharp jerk of a slim hand, leaving Antimodes stunned and a little mournful, although he could not exactly tell for whom.

"Should I have not said anything?"

"Do not worry, old friend." Par'Salian said, staring out of the window, watching the grey veil of rain fall upon Wayreth forest. "He needed to be reminded. It were his decisions that lead him to this point. Nobody comes out the test's forging fire unscathed."

"This sword will cut both ways." Antimodes said carefully, pouring himself a glass of water.

Par'Salian chuckled. "Yes... He still needs to learn how to use his powers. But let us not speak of the unfortunate events that lie ahead of us. Come, play a game with me." Par'Salian gestured for the other mage to take a seat at the small desk where he put up the small figures on the board. Antimodes was only too glad to follow suit and seated himself, eyeing the board with more interest than was strictly necessary.

"Now, tell me. What have you learned during your travels?"

And Antimodes told him.


End file.
